Printers for transferring images to paper or other media may include sensors to detect the presence of a sheet of print media, often times being triggered by the approaching edge of the print media. Sometimes the sensor is activated by a mechanical flag that rotates around a fixed pivot axle. Because the motion of these flags is limited, the sensitivity of the sensor-flag pair is limited to certain directions of media movement.